Errores
by jaegerjaquezz
Summary: Si, Sasuke pudo haber cometido muchos errores, pero poco importaba si la persona por la que los había cometido seguía a su lado y a pesar de todo, le amaba incondicionalmente.


_Notas de Autora:_ Bueno, he aquí yo. Salí de mi momento de Hiatus para escribir un pequeño NaruSasu que se me ocurrió mientras barría el suelo de mi casa. En fin, es increíble como mi mente se activa con situaciones cotidianas. Agradezco mucho a mi beta, que no me pega por tener tantas faltas y corrige con rapidez. Le agradezco y dedico éste pequeño trabajo a Natsu, que gracias a personas como ella, me dan ganas de seguir compartiendo mis ideas.

_Disclamer: _ Los personajes utilizados en éste one shot no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo ésto sin ánimo de lucro, únicamente porque mi mente ama el NaruSasu y no acepta otra cosa que no sea eso.

_Advertencias:_ Pequeño spoiler, leve, muy leve para las personas que no leyeron el 700.

**Errores.**

Sasuke lo sabía, y vaya que lo sabía. Había cometido el más grande de los errores al haberse casado con Sakura. Pues bien, lo hizo porque Naruto había elegido a Hinata y él no iba a quedarse atrás. Al principio todo marchaba bien, su carácter frío mantenía a raya a la muchacha de cabellos color rosa. Él seguía siendo el mismo bastardo egoísta, frío y prepotente que siempre fue. No muchos en la aldea soportaban su forma de ser, a pesar de que antes, cuando era un brillante niño prodigio a nadie parecía importarle. A él tampoco le importaba lo que pensaran, seguía siendo brillante y un prodigio, Kakashi se lo repetía constantemente. A pesar de todos los rechazos, siempre hubo una persona que lo apoyaba... Naruto.

Su Naruto.

Después de muchas peleas, llantos, persecuciones, más llanto, humillación, tórridos besos y toqueteos, Naruto se le había -por fin- declarado. Sasuke correspondió a sus sentimientos con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos brillantes y el de rubios cabellos se sintió morir de felicidad. Encuentros furtivos, besos robados, pequeños pero intensos roses, eran lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar siendo tan famosos como eran en el país del fuego. La relación era como un bálsamo para el último de los Uchiha. Con Naruto se sentía vivo, amado, cuidado. Era feliz, aunque por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría.

Todo marchaba de las mil maravillas hasta que Kakashi anunció que era tiempo de retirarse y dejarle el puesto a su pupilo más escandaloso. Naruto, en rebosante alegría se lo comunicó a su morena pareja y éste se sintió internamente muy feliz por su novio. Los problemas comenzaron cuando el consejo le dijo a Naruto que debía contraer nupcias para fortalecer los lazos en la aldea, la muchacha quedaba a su elección, él solo debía elegir y engendrar bebés que fueran tan fuertes como el padre. Devastado, Naruto fue a contarle a su novio lo que el consejo quería, y en vez de comprensión, Sasuke lo echó rudamente de la casa, le plantó una bofetada y le dijo que no volviera.

Primer error.

.

Sasuke lloró toda la noche ese día, faltó a la misión que tenía programada al día siguiente y nadie vio su ceniciento, amargo y pétreo rostro durante dos semanas. Le había dolido demasiado, se aventuraba a decir que más que la muerte de sus padres, la situación se le salió de control. El error fue suyo por echar a Naruto de su casa, pero por su orgullo que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Cuando salió de su encierro, era el tan ansiado día del ascenso del nuevo Hokage de Konoha. La aldea estaba extasiada, muy feliz, Naruto brillaba resplandeciente. Su capa ondeaba con ayuda del viento y sostenía su sombrero con mucha delicadeza y orgullo. A su derecha, una siempre joven Tsunade y un avejentado Iruka sonreían rebosantes de alegría, Kakashi, también entrado en años, le miraba con mucho orgullo. A su izquierda... Hinata Hyūga, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirada baja y dedos entrecruzados. _«Así que ella.» _Musitó Sasuke mientras miraba con profundo odio al rubio. Naruto sintió una penetrante mirada desde el lugar donde estaban los aldeanos y le vio... Negro y azul chocaron en una batalla de miradas donde no se sabía vencedor. La mirada de Sasuke le transmitía resentimiento, añoranza y un poco de orgullo por verle en tan merecido lugar. A su vez, Naruto le miraba melancólicamente, recitando _"te amo" _con cada una de sus expresiones faciales. El pelinegro quería abrazarle, besarle, dejar que su rubia adoración le hiciera el amor como tantas veces y con tanta pasión se lo había hecho. Pero en vez de eso, se retiró de allí, caminando elegantemente y sin mirar atrás. Sin ver la profunda tristeza que cubrió los ojos del rubio antes de recomponerse y saludar a su aldea. Sasuke se había ido.

Segundo error.

¡¿Hyūga?! ¿En serio? Sasuke se encaminó a su casa hecho una fiera, debió haber imaginado que Naruto la escogería a ella, después de todo, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Llegó a su casa luego de unos minutos y al entrar arrasó con todo a su paso. Quemó las cosas de su sala con un pequeño Katon no Goukakyuu, rompió todo lo de su habitación y apuñaló hasta destrozar con un kunai el futón donde tantas veces había dormido con el rubio. Simplemente enfermizo. Se dio un par de veces la cabeza contra la pared y cayó desmayado entre cosas rotas, quemadas y los jirones que habían quedado de su futón. Al despertar, se sentó con dificultad en el suelo donde había yacido inconsciente y lloró amargamente; encogió las piernas sobre su pecho y se descargó durante horas. Luego, se limpió el rostro y decidido, se levantó y fue al baño, se duchó rápidamente, se vistió con sus mejores ropas, se perfumó discretamente y salió de su casa. De paso, compró una rosa en la floristería Yamanaka y siguió su camino.

.

Una semana más tarde, toda la aldea hablaba de lo que habían catalogado como "el romance más inesperado del año". Sasuke Uchiha, último de su prestigioso clan y Haruno Sakura la aprendiz de Tsunade, la que posee el Byakugō no In, comprometidos. El Hokage arrugó con desprecio la página del diario donde hablaban del romance y rió con amargura.

**-N&amp;S-**

La sonrisa de Sakura brillaba, brillaba aún más que el Raikiri de su ex sensei. Presumía del costoso anillo de brillantes que su Sasuke-kun le había comprado. Iban juntos a restaurantes, fiestas, reuniones y cualquier lugar donde la pelirrosa pudiera presumir de él, de su anillo y de su compromiso. Mientras que Sasuke estaba hastiado, cansado, furioso, harto y enamorado... De Naruto, claro. Antes de que pudiera procesar el gran y erróneo paso que iba a dar, el día de la boda llegó. Él la esperaba en el altar, con su rostro imperturbable y pose óptima, el smoking negro le sentaba de maravilla, pensaba Naruto que, sentado en la fila de la izquierda observaba la "payasada" como él le había llamado al casamiento de su rival, mejor amigo y ex amante. Cuando la música sonó, todos se levantaron para recibir a una Sakura con ojos llorosos y sonrisa de pasta dental, llevada del brazo por su padre, el que también sonreía feliz. Naruto vio a la madre de Haruno en la fila de al lado, sosteniendo un pañuelo de tela bajo sus ojos, observando cómo su retoño rosa se casaba con el hombre que siempre amó. Al llegar al altar, Sasuke la tomó gentil y fríamente de la mano, escucharon todos atentamente lo que el padre les recitaba y al final, Sasuke le colocó el anillo y le besó. Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos menos el Hokage, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirando la escena. Poco a poco, los amigos de la pareja -más amigos de Sakura que de Sasuke, cabe decir- se acercaron a saludar. Recibieron abrazos de Iruka, Tsunade y Kakashi, éste último se quedó mirando extrañamente al pelinegro durante unos segundos y luego se retiró. A todos les pareció extraño que Naruto no hubiera ido a felicitarlos, pero un ANBU les comunicó a los recién casados que el Hokage tuvo una emergencia y debió retirarse antes de la fiesta. Sakura asintió algo triste y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior imperceptiblemente.

Tercer error.

Después de un pequeño tiempo de tranquilidad, miradas indiscretas, citas a las que no acudía, rozamientos decorosos entre otras cosas, una nueva noticia sacudía la aldea. La información corrió como polvo en el viento y le estalló como dinamita en la cara: "Hinata Uzumaki espera al primogénito del Séptimo Hokage". Su mirada se ensombreció a niveles insospechados, maldito Naruto... ¿Cómo osaba hacerle esto? Ah, pero no se iba a quedar así, se iba a vengar. Hijos... Siempre quiso tenerlos, pero no con ésta mujer, no así. Sin embargo era su obligación. Había elegido a Sakura porque era lo más parecido a un hombre que podía encontrar, si bien era bonita de rostro, de mirada cálida y ojos preciosos, tenía el cabello corto... Como Naruto. Y el pecho plano... Como Naruto. No pensaba que la mujer lo fuera a aceptar después de tantos desprecios que él le había hecho, pero contra todo pronóstico, la chica asintió extasiada ante la propuesta de compromiso. El amor era ciego, y vaya que él lo sabía. Los problemas llegaron cuando no podía cumplir con su deber de hombre, Sakura nunca le reclamaba, puesto que constantemente se echaba la culpa por no poder satisfacer a su Sasuke-kun. El pelinegro sabía que era su culpa, no podía cumplir con su deber, puesto que la mujer no le excitaba bajo ningún concepto, y pensar en Naruto no ayudaba mucho puesto que en la relación, él siempre fue el pasivo. Con mucha suerte y estimulación mental, consiguió una erección y gracias a que era un periodo fértil para su esposa ¡voila! primogénito para el Clan Uchiha.

Cuarto error.

Sasuke desayunaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa de la cocina, su esposa aseaba la sala de estar como obsesa de la limpieza y su hija, de ocho años acompañaba a su padre. Sarada. Sakura lo había arruinado todo, le dio una niña y encima defectuosa. ¿Qué Uchiha usaba anteojos? falta total a la perfección y estilización de su clan. Pero él no era como Fugaku, que en paz descanse. Se conformaba con el talento que la niña tenía, gracias a él y la inteligencia heredada seguramente de su madre. Eso era algo. Al menos su hija no era una idiota como el de Naruto y la muda Hyūga. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Sasuke seguía amando profundamente al rubio y sabía a ciencia cierta que éste también le amaba. Lo veía en sus gestos, sus miradas, las sonrisas que le dedicada y los roces 'accidentales'. Terminó de desayunar, se levantó de la mesa y apoyó la mano derecha en la cabeza de su hija. Le observó unos segundos y luego se retiró. No le dijo a su esposa a donde iría, nunca lo hacía. Salió de la casa y un pequeño sapo le esperaba apoyado sobre un barandal, éste tenía un pergamino y cuando Sasuke lo tomó, el animalito desapareció en una voluta de humo. Desenrolló el papel y en él decía _"te espero donde todo comenzó". _El pelinegro sonrió, quemó el papel con un simple soplido y partió hacia el Valle del Fin.

Si, Sasuke pudo haber cometido muchos errores, pero poco importaba si la persona por la que los había cometido seguía a su lado y a pesar de todo, le amaba incondicionalmente.


End file.
